Ordre Serré
by Solveig5
Summary: Les anciens combattants finissent par arriver. Et dire que toi tu portes ces gling-glings par obligation pendant qu'eux les exhibent tels des trophées. À ce moment-là tu sais parfaitement pourquoi tu détestes les prises d'armes ; tout y est tellement faux, tellement calculé.


Bonjour,

Cet Os est un cadeau pour ma femme qui fait de moi une amoureuse comblée ; en souvenir de nos débuts.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien

Note : Certains points-vigules ont disparu lors de la mise en page et même si je les ais remis, ils s'en vont.

* * *

_**Ordre Serré**_

* * *

Tu as beau te regarder tous les matins dans la glace, ton reflet ne change pas. Que voudrais-tu qu'il te montre de toute façon ? Tes yeux sont marrons, tes cheveux toujours aussi roux et ton uniforme est impeccable, repassé et tiré à quatre épingles.

Ce n'est pourtant pas ta première cérémonie mais tu angoisses comme à chaque fois. Tu as toujours préféré le feu de l'action à celui des projecteurs. Cependant aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas le choix, on te remet une médaille et tu dois y assister. Déjà trop longtemps que tu l'as esquivée.

Tu avais pourtant une bonne excuse à chaque fois : ton escadron était en Irak, ta compagnie partait pour le Mali, tu embarquais pour la Syrie… résultat, tu en as des médailles en retard. Soit heureuse, tu es encore vivante pour les porter, pas comme ce pauvre Dean avec qui tu es partie au Pakistan et dont la tête a explosé à coup de grenade.

C'est ce que t'a dit Harry lorsque tu lui as expliqué que tu ne voulais pas y aller (encore une fois). Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas comprendre.

Alors tu acceptes et comme à chaque fois que tu es obligée de le faire, tu te mets au garde à vous aux côtés de tes hommes ils sont tellement fiers d'avoir servi sous ton commandement. Et toi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser que la récompense est bien minime par rapport au danger.

Les officiels arrivent et le silence se fait instantanément. A tes côtés, pas un seul de tes hommes ne bouge, ils n'ont pas intérêt. Alors qu'ils arrivent vers toi, tu les salues et tu entames la revue des troupes. Certains de tes hommes font partie de tes rangs pour la première fois et tu sens à quel point ils se sentent valorisés.

Les gradés et les représentants du ministère marchent derrière toi et tu peux sentir leur regard qui compte tes pas comme si tu allais faire une fausse note, (mais tu n'en fais pas) ton fourreau tapant régulièrement contre ta cuisse.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ? Tu connais l'ordre serré par cœur (faut dire que t'en as bouffé !). Tu as toujours méprisé ces gens, c'est pour ça que tu ne viens pas aux prises d'armes d'ailleurs, tu ne sais même pas la raison de celle-ci. Tu es sûrement la seule. La revue effectuée, tu exécutes ton demi-tour droite à la perfection et tu retournes te positionner à ta place où tu ordonnes à tes hommes de se mettre au repos. Ça ne va pas tarder à commencer (enfin tu l'espères).

De loin, tu vois ta famille arriver ; ta mère et ton père sont habillés comme si c'était la plus grande sortie de l'année. Que veux-tu leur dire ? Ils sont sans conteste plus fiers que toi. Tu leur souris discrètement alors que ta mère te fait un grand signe de la main ; Harry est avec eux et te sourit également. Ton mari a toujours été fier de ton boulot. Il ne sait même pas ce que tu fais mais tu ne lui en veux pas. C'est ta faute après tout, c'est toi qui ne dis rien.

Les anciens combattants finissent par arriver. Et dire que toi tu portes ces gling-glings par obligation pendant qu'eux les exhibent tels des trophées. À ce moment-là tu sais parfaitement pourquoi tu détestes les prises d'armes ; tout y est tellement faux, tellement calculé.

L'hymne national retentit ; instinctivement tu te mets au garde à vous et l'officier supérieur ordonne à tous les soldats de faire de même. Le silence est religieux pendant que les voix des enfants s'élèvent pour chanter.

La cérémonie se déroule dans son ordre et tu ne fais même plus attention à ce qui est dit. Tu as même faillit oublier que tu devais recevoir des médailles, (tu ne sais plus combien) mais le ministre se fait une joie de te le rappeler. Sur le coussin rouge reposent six médailles (tu les as comptées) et sincèrement tu espères qu'elles ne soient pas toutes pour toi.

Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas ton jour puisque Shacklebolt te les accroche toutes sur la poitrine. Et toi, tu lui souris comme à la répétition. Il en profite pour te féliciter et te remercier mais tu n'as qu'une envie, faire demi-tour et t'éloigner.

Quand, à l'époque où tu faisais tes études d'auror, on t'a demandé si tu voulais servir l'armée moldue, tu y as vu une échappatoire et une manière de servir sans que l'on te rappelle que tu es la femme du Héros de la guerre. Tout cela t'allais bien, tu n'étais jamais là.

Mais ton mari a cru bien faire en t'appuyant au poste de commandant de compagnie d'élite. Il croyait quoi ? Que tu allais être plus souvent à la maison et que tu allais lui faire une ribambelle de gamins ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire comme ta mère et fonder une famille nombreuse. Harry ne te l'as jamais reprochée.

Quand tu sors enfin de tes pensées, il semblerait que la cérémonie soit finie puisque tes hommes attendent ton ordre pour bouger.

- Repos... Rompez les rangs !

Ils s'exécutent et tu attends que le dernier ait quitté sa place pour te retourner vers ta famille. Dans ton mouvement tu entends le son des médailles qui cognent les unes contre les autres et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de grimacer.

Ton mari le remarque mais retient tout commentaire, tu lui en es reconnaissante. Tu t'approches de lui et il t'embrasse avant de te dire que le ministère a prévu une réception pour célébrer la fin de la troisième guerre entre gobelin et sorciers le soir même (c'était donc ça la raison de la cérémonie).

Tu n'es pas franchement emballée mais tu as appris à le feindre alors tu lui dis que tu es ravie de le savoir. Vous rentrez chez vous (enfin c'est plutôt chez lui car toi tu n'y vis pas souvent) et Harry se change tandis qu'il te demande de garder ton uniforme de cérémonie. Il dit que le bleu et argent met tes yeux en valeur (alors tu le crois).

Tu n'en as absolument pas envie et tu ne supportes plus d'entendre ces médailles mais pour lui faire plaisir, tu choisis le juste milieu. Tu gardes l'uniforme mais tu ne portes pas tes attributs de garde d'honneur.

* * *

Maintenant que tu y es tu te dis que la réception est encore pire que la cérémonie, tout le monde te félicite et te dis de continuer comme ça. Ont-ils seulement l'idée de ce que peut être un champ de bataille ? L'aristocratie militaire est encore pire que celle que tu as connue après la guerre, à moins que ce ne soit la même en un peu plus select.

Tu te libères enfin d'une discussion avec le responsable du service de sécurité magique, la soirée te paraît déjà interminable, pourtant tu n'y es que depuis vingt minutes. D'ailleurs, tu n'as toujours pas pu aller te servir un verre. Mais avant que tu n'aies à te diriger vers la table où le barman sert des cocktails explosifs et du champagne hors de prix (tu gagnes correctement ta vie mais tu n'as pas oublié la valeur des choses), une jeune femme dans ton dos te tend une coupe remplit d'un liquide mousseux jaune pâle.

Tu te retournes, ton sourire hypocrite scotché aux lèvres. Tu t'attends à ce qu'on te félicite et tu en soupires d'avance. Pourtant quand tu réalises qui se trouve derrière toi tu ne sais pas si tu dois être contente ou exaspérée.

Ça doit bien faire dix ans que tu ne l'as pas vue, elle n'a pas changé. Ses yeux bleus brillent d'arrogance et son sourire est toujours aussi méprisant mais bizarrement ça te fait du bien. Elle ne s'est pas encore abaissée à compter le nombre de médailles sur ta poitrine pour savoir si tu montais dans son estime. Elle sait que tu n'es pas dans ton monde (et toi aussi tu le sais), même si ton compte en banque est sûrement aussi remplit que le sien.

- Tu aurais peut-être dû mettre une robe.

Son regard te fixe de haut en bas et tu n'es même pas étonnée de sa remarque. Tu aurais pu prendre ce commentaire comme une insulte à ton rang mais tu sais aussi bien qu'elle que tu aurais changé de tenue si Harry ne t'avait pas demandé de garder ton uniforme. Pourtant, tu ne peux pas te permettre de lui laisser penser qu'elle a raison alors tu essayes d'être la plus convaincante possible.

- Je porte l'uniforme avec honneur et respect en ce jour de commémoration.

Visiblement l'effet patriotique que tu voulais mettre dans ta phrase n'a pas l'effet escompté car tu vois qu'elle se retient de sourire. Quand tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire, toi aussi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de trouver ça ridicule. Tu ne savais même pas pourquoi il y avait une cérémonie. Alors tu cherches une autre explication mais elle ne t'en laisse pas le temps.

- Tu as beau avoir des médailles plein la poitrine, pour autant tu n'es pas faite pour ça.

Alors là, tu ne retiens même pas ton commentaire cynique. En même temps, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la provoquer car même si tu es soulagée de voir qu'elle ne fait pas semblant de t'apprécier, elle t'agace.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à autre chose qu'à ta petite personne. En tant qu'officier, il est de mon devoir d'être présente.

Encore une fois, tu es étonnée de voir que ce petit jeu l'amuse (pas toi vraisemblablement). Elle a toujours ce foutu sourire arrogant collé aux lèvres.

- Tu ferais mieux d'avoir des médailles en chocolat.

Quand tu réalises ce qu'elle vient de te dire, tu t'apprêtes à protester mais la voix d'Harry t'appelle et tu ravales ta réflexion. Elle te sourit une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Pansy Parkinson n'a pas changé et c'est sûrement la seule.

* * *

Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand ton ordre de mission arrive par hibou. Finalement, après la semaine que tu viens de vivre, tu prends ça comme une bénédiction et peu importe l'endroit où ils t'envoient, tu ne détourneras pas les talons.

Tu es bien contente que ton cauchemar s'arrête enfin et puis tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser que Pansy à raison quand elle t'a dit que les médailles ne représentent pas la valeur d'un soldat. Certains seraient outrés de t'entendre dire ça mais tu as toujours trouvé que la gratification posthume n'était qu'une manière de se laver les mains après la mort d'un combattant.

Bizarrement, tu y repenses à chaque fois que tu mets ta veste (et tu l'as mise de nombreuses fois cette semaine). Ca faisait trois mois que tu étais partie et tu avais quasiment oublié à quel point ton mari était demandé. Il a tenu à ce que tu l'accompagnes à chaque fois, (quelle galère). Mais bon, tu savais que ça ne durerait pas alors tu l'as fait.

Après ta sortie de Poudlard, tu as gentiment suivit le cours de ta vie et puisque c'était ainsi, tu as épousé Harry. Bien évidemment, il t'arrive de te demander où cela va vous mener tu l'aimes mais tu aimes aussi tes frères, tes parents, ton chat et ton chien. Comment faire la différence ? Ton boulot te passionne mais comment expliquer que certaines fois (et elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses), tu souhaiterais même ne pas avoir à rentrer.

Maintenant que tu as ton ordre de mission en main, tu t'assois sur ton lit et tu lis ce qu'il y a d'écrit. Ton sourire s'agrandit en voyant que ton départ est pour demain une affaire avec la Navy. Ça te va bien, tu ne reviendras pas avant six mois et à ton retour, tu auras presque oublié que tu as fait les couvertures de tous les journaux durant cette semaine.

Quand Harry rentre une heure plus tard, il te trouve dans la chambre faisant ton sac. Il sait ce que ça veut dire et te demande simplement la date du départ. Bien qu'il soit déçu de te voir partir si vite, il se réjouit de passer encore une soirée à tes cotés. Tu es alors persuadée qu'il a décidé de t'inviter au restaurant car aujourd'hui ça fait trois ans que vous êtes mariés mais tu déchantes vite quand il t'annonce que tu vas pouvoir l'accompagner à une énième soirée de charité (chez le ministre en personne).

Il semble tout à fait ravi alors que toi, tu souris jaune à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, tu aurais quasiment voulu partir ce soir. Tu n'es pas encore à la fête que tu souhaites déjà t'en aller.

Ton mari attends ta réponse bien que son air affiche clairement qu'il souhaite que tu sois là. Visiblement tu n'as toujours pas le choix.

* * *

Vous arrivez, Harry et toi, devant une gigantesque bâtisse dont le jardin est plus grand encore que le parc de Poudlard et tu te demandes comment diable c'est possible ! Tu as beau avoir visité tous les châteaux les plus luxueux du monde sorcier en l'espace d'une seule semaine, celui-là est sans conteste le plus majestueux.

Tu n'es pas étonnée de voir que l'intérieur est tout aussi richement décoré des tableaux de maitres accrochés aux murs attirent ton attention. Tu ne les observes pas trop car ce sera sûrement ta seule distraction ce soir étant donné que depuis que vous êtes entrés dans la salle de réception, Harry a été sollicité par certains de ses homologues pour une décision importante. Tu n'as pas du tout idée de ce que ça peut être mais tu espères fortement que cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. Ton mari se croit toujours obligé d'intervenir dans ta carrière et ça t'agace plus encore que le fait de devoir l'accompagner à ces soirées.

Puisque ton mari a décidé de te laisser divaguer à tes bons souhaits ce soir, (pas comme les derniers où tu as dû l'écouter parler de politique avec chacun des hommes du pays) tu vas récupérer une coupe de champagne que tu vides d'une traite avant de récupérer un verre de whiskey pur feu (celui-ci tu l'emmènes avec toi).

La fraicheur du parc te fait le plus grand bien et ton regard se perd sur toutes les nymphes qui composent la sculpture de la fontaine sur laquelle tu es assise. Ton verre est vide depuis un moment déjà et tu sens l'alcool se déverser dans ton corps, rendant sensible certains de tes sens. Chacune des danseuses joue d'un instrument, tu as presque l'impression d'entendre la musique provenant de l'intérieur. Les jeunes femmes sont nues, enfin quasiment puisque le mouvement compliqué de leurs corps couvre toute la partie intime et tes yeux détaillent la courbe de leurs seins et de leurs hanches. Ce spectacle te donne envie de participer et sans que tu ne le remarques, ta main se tend vers le marbre blanc poli pour le caresser.

Un frisson te parcours l'échine alors qu'un son de flute retentit auprès de toi, cette fois tu es sûre que tu ne l'as pas rêvé. Instinctivement, de peur de te faire prendre, tu enlèves ta main et tu rougis comme un enfant prit la main dans le pot de confiture avant de te lever et d'observer les alentours.

La mélodie souffle dans l'air et tu te détends en remarquant que son origine est plus loin qu'elle n'y parait. Cependant, maintenant que tu en es consciente, cela t'intrigue et tu veux savoir de qui il s'agit. La curiosité te conduit à visiter le jardin tout en suivant le son de la flute (tu as vaguement l'impression de ressembler aux rats de ce conte qu'Hermione a raconté à Rose une fois où tu étais là, tu es envoutée par les notes).

Le sol est de plus en plus mou et tu as peur d'y enfoncer tes talons pour une fois tu as mis une robe (cela n'a pas plu à Harry mais tant pis) et ce n'est pas parce tu fais un métier d'homme que tu ne restes pas une femme pour autant. Finalement, tu atteins une allée et tu te dis que tu ne t'en es pas trop mal tirée même si tu n'es pas sûre de pouvoir remettre ces chaussures un jour.

Le chemin sur lequel tu as atterri est éclairé par le simple reflet de la lune et tu remarques que la robe que tu portes a de jolis reflets blancs sur son jupon en soie bleue (comme des paillettes). Alors que tu es en train de la contempler, tu finis par te rendre compte que la musique que tu suivais ne résonne plus et qu'à sa place un regard d'un bleu intense te déshabille.

Pansy est là, à t'observer comme toi tu as regardé la statue de pierre tout à l'heure et sans le vouloir, tu es troublée par l'intensité de ce que tu peux y discerner. Ton regard se perd quelques instants dans le sien avant que ton cerveau ne te rappelle de qui il s'agit. Tu t'approches finalement et avec le peu de lumière tu remarques qu'elle tient dans la main une flûte traversière.

Tu sais ce que c'est, ton père en avait une et sifflait dedans comme un ours tu savais pertinemment qu'il ne savait pas en jouer mais tu étais loin d'imaginer que ce tube pouvait sortir de si jolis sons.

- Un instrument moldu dans les mains d'une sang pur, quelle surprise !

Les mots sortent avant que tu n'aies pu les retenir mais Parkinson ne se départit pas de son sourire pour autant.

- Une Weasley si richement vêtue, ta robe doit couter une fortune comme tu vois, les préjugés ont la vie dure.

Ses paroles font écho aux tiennes et tu réalises qu'elle a parfaitement raison tu n'aurais pas dû la juger si vite après tout, tu ne l'as pas vue depuis dix ans (tu n'as vu pas grand monde ces dix dernières années).

Sans attendre que tu lui formules une réponse, Pansy reporte son instrument à ses lèvres et se remet à jouer. Au lieu de rester debout, tu vas t'asseoir à ses côtés sur le rebord d'une autre fontaine. Ton regard se perd encore dans la contemplation de ses corps féminins enlacés tandis que ton cœur bat au son aigue de la flute. Le marbre blanc est encore plus beau sous l'éclairage de la lune, tu peux admirer toutes ses veines ces sculptures sont des merveilles. Tu ne sais pas combien il y en a dans ce parc mais tu aimerais y revenir en plein jour pour pouvoir admirer toutes ces beautés. Ton mari pourra sûrement t'y ramener. Mince, ton mari ! Tu n'y pensais même plus depuis quand es-tu en vadrouille dans ce parc, la musique t'as fait perdre la notion du temps. Tu t'en fiche après tout, tu sais très bien que si tu retournes dans la salle de réception, Harry te diras qu'il a été déçu de ne pas avoir pu te présenter tel ou tel grand politicien. Finalement, tu préfères rester où tu es (quand tu rentreras, tu verras bien s'il est déjà parti).

Pansy est toujours à tes côtés et elle continue à jouer comme si de rien n'était. Ta présence ne semble pas la déranger et toi tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais la musique qui vous entoure te donne l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Ton regard finit par se déplacer vers elle et tu remarques que sa robe flotte légèrement avec le vent la soulevant juste assez pour tu vois se dessiner la courbe de sa cuisse. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette vision assèche ta gorge et tu ne contrôles plus ton regard qui la détaille et la reluque outrageusement (tu as vraiment honte de te sentir allumée).

Ton regard caresse désormais sa gorge découverte qu'un petit collier fin (il est sûrement en or blanc) finit d'habiller. Sa peau semble terriblement douce et comme ces statues derrière toi, tu aimerais y poser ta main, voir tes lèvres pour découvrir sa texture.

La musique s'arrête brusquement et tu rougies fortement en détournant la tête. Que t-arrive-t-il ? Tu n'as jamais regardé une femme ainsi. Aucun mot n'est prononcé mais tu sais que son regard est sur toi. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû rester alors tu te lèves rapidement pour mettre de la distance. À cet instant tu ne sais pas si c'est la faute de la musique, celle de l'alcool ou si tu es la seule responsable du fait que ton cœur tambourine fortement contre ta cage thoracique.

Quand tu pénètres enfin dans la salle de réception tu as le souffle court mais les gens sont trop occupés pour remarquer ta présence (ça te va bien). Tu profites de la luminosité étincelante de la salle pour constater que tu ne pourras définitivement pas remettre ces chaussures (tu préfères penser à ça plutôt qu'à ce qu'il s'est passé cinq minutes plus tôt.). Tant pis, tu en rachèteras une autre tu sais qu'Harry sera contrarié encore plus et bizarrement tu as envie qu'il se retrouve dans la même situation que toi qu'il sache ce que ça fait de se sentir mal à l'aise. Lui toujours impeccable sera sûrement pressé de rentrer quand il verra l'état dans lequel tu te trouves lui qui n'était déjà pas ravi de te savoir en robe.

Tu n'es pas surprise quand les yeux de ton mari s'agrandissent d'horreur en voyant toute la boue qui se trouve entre tes chaussures et tes genoux. Contrairement aux autres soirs, cette fois ci vous ne mettez pas de temps à dire au revoir et à vous éclipser. Dans l'allée qui mène jusqu'à l'extérieur de la propriété où se trouve la zone de transplanage, Harry ne se retient plus de te dire qu'il est indécent pour un capitaine d'être accoutré de la sorte. Bien que tu ne dises rien, à l'intérieur tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire et d'être fière de ton coup. Tu le laisses critiquer, de toute façon, il a tellement bu qu'il ne s'en souviendra plus demain. Alors que vous franchissez la grille, tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu jurerais avoir entendu la flûte de Pansy et tu es sûre que cette mélodie restera gravée dans ta mémoire… autant que l'intensité de son regard.

* * *

Le soleil est assez haut dans le ciel quand tu arrives sur le pont. Les marins de l'équipage sont déjà au travail et tu les observes dans leur rituel quotidien. Le calme ambiant est assez surprenant par rapport à la nuit que tu viens de passer. Tu pensais que l'attaque serait dans toutes les discussions, ça a sûrement été le cas au petit déjeuné mais désormais il est plus de dix heures et les choses se sont remises en place. De là où tu es, tu distingues quand même les résidus de brulures sur la coque du navire.

Jusque-là, tu n'avais pas eu à intervenir mais quand l'alarme a sonné hier soir, tu as su que les choses allaient se corser. La piraterie magique n'est pas très développée dans le monde mais tu sais d'expérience qu'elle fait de gros ravages, notamment en pillant les vaisseaux militaires et en s'emparant de leurs armes pour les revendre ensuite au marché noir.

Ton regard balaye toujours le ponton et tu finis par apercevoir ce que tu cherches, ou plutôt celle que tu cherches. Le commandant en second est sur la dunette et fixe l'horizon de ses jumelles. Tes yeux ne se privent pas de détailler la courbe de ses jambes ainsi que ses fesses parfaitement moulues dans sa combinaison maritime. Tu secoues la tête pour éloigner ces pensées, tu refuses catégoriquement de mettre un nom sur ce que tu ressens depuis cette fameuse soirée où tu t'es retrouvée seule avec Pansy.

Il est évident que cette soirée n'avait aucun sens et que tu n'aurais jamais dû y aller. Bien sûr, c'était tellement peu important pour toi que tu ne peux pas te la sortir de la tête. Mais ce n'est pas grave puisque tu es loin maintenant et que d'ici à ce que tu rentres tout le monde aura oublié et toi aussi (tu en es persuadée bien que le Capitaine de frégate Eugénie Castle te fasse fortement penser à Pansy Parkinson que tu le veuilles ou non).

Éloignant ta dernière réflexion, tu recentres ton attention sur tes hommes ils se sont vraiment bien acclimatés à l'ambiance de l'équipage ainsi qu'à leur rôle parmi eux. Tant mieux pour eux, toi tu débordes de paperasse administrative et tu as horreur de ça. Tu te consoles en te disant que ta place d'officier te permet tout de même de déjeuner au carré du commandant, en très bonne compagnie. Un sourire innocent prend place sur tes lèvres alors que tu retournes dans ta cabine en attendant l'heure du repas tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la chute de rein du commandant en second.

* * *

Est-ce que le simple fait de te réveiller nue aux côtés d'une superbe femme nue, elle aussi, veut forcément dire que vous avez couché ensemble ? Non parce que là tu as quand même l'impression que c'est arrivé. Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce qui t'as poussé à agir ainsi (enfin si tu as des doutes quand même) tu te souviens simplement de ton arrivée à la soirée privée dans le salon du commandant. Tu sais aussi qu'Eugénie (tu as le droit de l'appeler par son prénom maintenant) était dans une robe hyper moulante tellement moulante que tu n'as eu qu'une obsession : mettre tes mains dessus.

Visiblement tu ne t'es pas juste contentée de ça. Tu finis par soupirer, pour quelqu'un qui a la gueule de bois, tu es extrêmement lucide bien que ta vue soit très embrumée. Ta main se tend vers ta table de chevet et y trouve, à l'intérieur du tiroir, une potion anti-gueule de bois que tu te dépêches d'avaler.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le brouillard disparaît et tu te retournes pour admirer celle avec qui tu as partagé la nuit. La couverture recouvre à peine ses hanches et tu peux caresser à loisir son dos, des épaules jusqu'à la courbe de ses reins. Tu refais le mouvement plusieurs fois avant de l'entendre gémir. Elle te laisse continuer et tu prends ça pour une invitation à aller plus loin. Ta main passe délicatement sous son bras pour aller caresser ses seins et elle gémit une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner. Quand ton regard croise le sien, quelque chose te frappe : elle a le même regard bleu que Pansy. Pansy ? Harry ! Ta main s'enlève brusquement et tu te lèves. La réalité s'impose soudainement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es mariée nom d'un chien !

Tu commences à t'agiter en cherchant tes vêtements partout autour de toi mais une main sur ton épaule t'interrompt.

- Ginny

- Je suis désolée, il faut… Il ne faut pas…

Tu es stressée d'une part par ce qui s'est passé cette nuit (cette fois tu es sûre de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé) et d'autre part parce que si quelqu'un vous a vu ça arrivera forcément aux oreilles de ton mari (et ça c'est pas gérable). Eugénie semble le comprendre puisqu'elle s'écarte de toi.

- C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne sera au courant et puis moi non plus j'ai pas envie que ça s'ébruite.

Ses paroles te rassurent un peu car tu réalises que ce n'était qu'une expérience, un égarement de vous deux et qu'elle aussi est dans la même situation que toi. Tu finis par te retourner et lui faire face. Mince, elle est encore nue, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la reluquer et quand tu t'en rends compte, tu lèves les yeux vers les siens, gênée. Tu es certaine qu'elle a bien vu ton manège mais elle ne dit rien et te sourit avant de s'avancer pour capturer une dernière fois tes lèvres. Tu es légèrement plus grande qu'elle mais ça ne fait rien, elle n'a aucune difficulté à approfondir votre éteinte. Alors qu'instinctivement (et par envie surtout), tes mains viennent se poser sur ses fesses pour les caresser, tu la soulèves jusqu'au lit tout en continuant tes mouvements. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé !

* * *

Tu rentres de mission au mois de mai après six mois et deux semaines d'absence. Eugénie et toi ne vous êtes rien promis (de toute façon cela aurait été compliqué) et après une dernière nuit de caresses, vous avez décidé de rester amies.

Tu quittes l'embarcadère pour te rendre dans le monde moldu où tu transplanes pour rentrer chez Harry. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire, d'habitude tu es contente (un peu) de pouvoir profiter de ton mari vu comment tu es habillée cela l'excitera sûrement mais tu sais pertinemment que cette fois le simple fait qu'il te touche te dégoutera.

Six mois c'est assez long pour réfléchir et bien qu'au départ tu ais pensé pouvoir oublier, tu ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant que tu sais que la seule à qui tu as pensé durant ta mission c'est Pansy. Ça te fait doucement sourire puisqu'il y a peu d'espoir pour qu'elle se souvienne de toi.

Tu finis tout de même par pousser la porte ; l'appartement est vide et tu es persuadée que ton mari est encore au boulot. Sur la table dans la cuisine, les lettres sont pour toi mais une seule attire ton attention. L'enveloppe est assez lourde et quand tu l'ouvres tu découvres qu'elle contient une petite médaille dont tu connais l'expéditeur. Tu souris à l'idée que finalement tu n'es peut être pas la seule à y penser encore.

Tu regardes l'objet quelques instants avant de le poser pour voir si un mot l'accompagne. Alors que tu t'apprêtes à lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit, tu entends la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvre. Tu soupires, tu n'as pas envie de voir ton mari maintenant cependant ce n'est pas la voix d'Harry que tu entends en premier. Intriguée, tu regardes dans le salon discrètement et tu te retiens de crier en découvrant que ton mari est collé contre la porte d'entrée, Drago Malefoy à ses genoux.

Silencieusement, tu refermes la porte de la cuisine et tu attends qu'ils se rendent dans la chambre pour sortir. Six mois en arrière tu aurais été choquée, dégoutée et indignée par ce que tu viens de surprendre cependant aujourd'hui tu trouves ça déplacé de faire un scandale au vu de ce que tu as fait avec ton commandant en second.

* * *

La première fois que tu revois ton mari après ce que tu as vu c'est à une soirée donnée en l'honneur de ta compagnie. Tu as repoussé la date trois fois déjà mais cette fois tu ne peux pas y couper. Cela fait une semaine que tu es rentrée mais tu as préféré ne pas retourner chez Harry. Tu sais pertinemment que cela signera la fin de votre mariage parce, à quoi bon lutter, vous n'êtes vraisemblablement pas faits l'un pour l'autre

La soirée se tient dans la majestueuse demeure du ministre et tu te dis qu'au pire si tout se passe mal, tu pourras au moins prendre l'air dans le parc. Quand tu arrives, la musique est déjà forte et ça te donne mal au crâne tu ne resteras pas longtemps.

Cette fois tu es en uniforme et bizarrement, depuis que tu as accroché la petite médaille que tu as reçue, tu te sens beaucoup moins oppressée à l'intérieur. La lumière se reflète dans le fourreau de ton sabre et toutes les conversations se taisent à ton arrivée. Harry ne met pas longtemps avant de venir te voir mais cette fois il ne t'embrasse pas (tu es ravie qu'il s'en abstienne). Vous échangez des banalités et tu remarques que pour une fois c'est lui qui semble mal à l'aise car il se retourne sans arrêt. Ton regard suis le sien et s'arrête sur l'objet de son angoisse et ça te fais rire. Drago Malefoy a accompagné ton mari et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de trouver ça comique. Entendant ton éclat de rire, Harry te regarde ne sachant pas s'il doit s'inquiéter ou pas. Son moment d'égarement ne dure pas puisqu'il finit par se ressaisir et te demande fièrement pourquoi tu ris. Évidemment, il ne peut pas imaginer que tu sais déjà toute l'histoire et toi tu trouves ta position jubilatoire.

Tu décides de le laisser mijoter un petit peu car ton regard vient de croiser celui de quelqu'un de particulier. Pansy est à quelques mètres de toi et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle découvre la nouvelle médaille sur ta poitrine.

- Tu es rentrée depuis longtemps ?

La voix de ton mari coupe votre échange visuel et ton regard vient se loger dans le sien avant de se diriger vers Drago derrière lui. Harry l'a remarqué et ses yeux s'agrandissement en réalisant que tu sais tout.

- La situation va être facile à régler.

Après cette affirmation, tu contournes le héros de la Guerre pour partir à la suite de Pansy. Tous les regards sont braqués sur toi et certaines personnes tentent de t'interpeler mais tu n'y fait pas attention. Ton pas est accentué quand tu passes une petite porte et que tu te retrouves devant un petit jardin dans lequel se dresse une chapelle d'art gothique dont la voute en plein cintre repose sur deux piliers massifs. Ton regard est instantanément attiré vers le vitrail en forme de rose découpé dans la pierre la lumière traverse le verre et éclaire l'obscurité. Tu t'approches de l'édifice dont la porte est ouverte, le calme de l'extérieur te permet d'entendre le son de la flûte.

Tu entres dans la chapelle et tu découvres Pansy (tu le savais). Tu la trouves encore plus belle que dans ton souvenir. Sa robe est faite d'un bustier serré dans lequel sa poitrine est largement mise en valeur. Elle lève les yeux vers toi mais contrairement à la dernière fois, elle ne s'interrompt pas, laissant la pièce se remplir de mélodie.

Vos regards ne se lâchent pas et tu peux y lire beaucoup d'émotions. Tes pas te guident jusqu'à elle, te plaçant dans son dos. Ce n'est qu'au moment où tes lèvres effleurent son cou qu'elle s'arrête. Tu te colles contre elle et tes lèvres continuent leur chemin pendant que tes mains viennent se poser sur son ventre. Tu es aussi excitée que la dernière fois et même plus encore ses gémissements à ton oreille t'incitant à la découvrir plus intimement, plus profondément.

Aucun mot n'a été nécessaire, elle est désormais blottie dans tes bras allongées toutes les deux nues sur le sol pavé de l'église. Les puritains avec lesquels tu travailles seraient outrés de savoir que tu as osé salir ce lieu si sacré en le profanant d'activités impures mais tu ris intérieurement en pensant que vous n'êtes surement pas les seules à l'avoir fait.

La main de Pansy caresse instinctivement tes muscles ventraux qui se contractent à son passage. L'heure est de toute évidence bien avancée quand vous décidez de vous rhabiller. Tu remarques en la remettant que dans la précipitation de l'étreinte un bouton de ta chemise a été arraché. Pansy le voit aussi et sa main passe délicatement dessous le tissu pour venir toucher ta poitrine. Son regard est joueur mais tu sais aussi que si tu la laisses faire, il t'en manquera surement un ou deux autres d'ici la fin de la soirée. Tu t'écartes pour remettre ta veste qui couvre ainsi les dégâts. Ton amante affiche un air déçu mais tu l'embrasses tendrement avant de la prendre par la main et de sortir.

Une fois dans le parc tu croises exactement la personne que tu voulais voir. Harry et Drago descendent les marches pour venir te rejoindre et tu sens que Pansy détache ses doigts des tiens. Tu raffermis ta prise à la surprise de ton amante ainsi qu'à celle de ton mari. Tu veux lui montrer qu'il n'est pas le seul à faire des choix.

Alors que tu vois qu'il sert les dents, tu fais ce qui te trotte dans la tête depuis que tu es rentrée de ta dernière mission. Tu lâche la main de Pansy pour détacher une à une toutes les médailles que tu portes. Harry s'approche pour demander une explication mais tu vas plus vite et tu lui mets tes médailles dans sa main.

- Je capitule.

Tu dis simplement ça avant de reprendre la main de Pansy dans la tienne pour t'en aller. Ton pas rythmé par l'ordre serré n'entends plus les médailles qui sonnent les unes contre les autres. Seules deux restent accrochées la première que tu as reçu et l'autre.

Une petite médaille sur laquelle est dessinée une flûte traversière. Tu sais ce que c'est, ton père en avait une et sifflait dedans comme un ours ; tu savais pertinemment qu'il ne savait pas en jouer mais tu étais loin d'imaginer que ce tube pouvait sortir de si jolis sons.

Une médaille en chocolat.

* * *

Encore un gros bisou à ma femme et merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte.

Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis

A la prochaine

Sol


End file.
